Daggers and Roses
by littlepyroemobaby
Summary: Moses x Jay I stink at summaries. Rating is just in case. First couple of chapters are kind of short, but it'll pick up later on.
1. Chapter 1

Illogical. That was the word to describe lt. Ridiculous. The feelings that the crimson haired barbarian brought out in him; the anger, the happiness, and most of all the weakness. Every time the man came close he would realize how attached they had become and it sacred him to no end. And to make things worse same fear made him want to seek said barbarian for protection. Impossible. He was raised as a tool of war so why should he have these 'feelings' toward someone who was a total idiot? Sometimes he would wake up late at night panting and sweating from the lust driven images of the one his flesh so desired. But he was not a fool. The older man obviously was attracted to women and would probably never see him as any more than his 'little brother'. He himself had been told several times that he had the beauty of a woman but he doubted that would help in the end. Even the name of the fool would send him into a trance of sorts where he would daydream about the bandit until something would avert his attention. Certainly he could understand his physical attraction to the beast tamer. The clothes he word left little to the imagination and he was by no means bad looking. What the ex ninja wouldn't give to have a round under the sheets with the red head. But the idiot had the personality of a brick wall with an IQ to match. But why does that make him feel even more stupid? Because he lo... No that is the most stupid idea he ever had. He absolutely did not love that fool Moses Sandor. Unbelievable. The most ridiculous idea ever. Almost laughable. Almost. Maybe if he didn't care so much for the fool. No, not the fool. His fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethyst**

Respect. That's the only thing that he ever asked from those around him. Most people tended to underestimate him because he wasn't as intelligent as most people. Hell, even his friends sometimes doubted his ability, but at least he had their respect. From most of them, at least. It always was difficult to understand the quietest of their group, the dark haired information dealer. To tell the truth, he admired the brat for his amazing intelligence, but likewise he pitied him for the hell he must have endured to become the person he is today. The ex ninja never was open with feelings or talkative at all for that matter. And that bugged him. It bugged him that he couldn't convince the dark haired boy that he wanted to be family. Nothing in the world could make him happier than being accepted from the one who constantly insulted and degraded him. To be able to wash away the pain and suffering from his life and replace them with happiness and joy. But the other would simply pass off any attempt of friendliness with jokes and insults. Not that he minded butting heads with Jay, but he always felt that he would never be anything more that 'that idiot bandit' to him. Maybe their daily exchange of insults was their way of acknowledging each other. But to Moses, that wasn't enough. He wanted Jay to realize that he had family. Family that cared for him, wanted to keep him from danger, and most of all to love him. Now some might say that Moses wasn't the brightest, but he made up for it in persistence. And he wasn't going to give up until he got results.


	3. Chapter 3 Fixed

Chapter 1

It had been a long, wet, and dreary day.

Jay had been asked by Will to come to Werites Beacon for information.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that the ducts were malfunctioning and now, to his greatest joy, a potential tsunami was falling from the sky.

The weather was taking its toll and had hindered his journey greatly. He had been traveling most of the day and was just now reaching the Forest of No Return.

This, for an average person, would have been making good progress. But to Jay, this was an insult to his skill. And now he would have to navigate through this damned labyrinth.

Normally, he would have consulted a local and drawn out a map of the area. But unfortunately the only person he could call on with an intimate knowledge of the forest was someone whose name did not belong in the same sentence as the word knowledge.

Stopping for a moment to reflect over his previous experiences through the forest, which were unfortunately many due to all the hunts Norma dragged him on in search for the Everlight, he reluctantly entered the forest. Most places Jay visited he could easily find his way around by the second time he passed. But the Forest of No Return still remained an enigma to the purple clad information dealer.

Moments later, Jay realized the error of his ways. The forest was hard enough to navigate during the day, but practically impossible during the night. He turned to try to make out the way he came, but it was as if the forest had already swallowed any trace of his being there.

'Well, looks like there's no going back' he thought to himself before continuing deeper into the forest.

Occasionally he would get the feeling that he was being followed, but contributed it to paranoia. To tell the truth he was beginning to become scared. When he was around people he masked his emotions well.

Even here alone and wet in the dark the only revealing factor would have been the increase of speed as he dashed from path to path, constantly searching for the way out of this forsaken forest.

Finally he came across the remains of the bandit camp destroyed by Vaclav's men. Taking shelter under one of the burnt houses that still stood; he curled himself tightly against a corner to try to get out of the rain. Thanks to the material his clothes were made of, he had kept from becoming excessively wet and remained somewhat warm. He let his hair out of the ponytail he normally kept at the side of his head and lay down against the wall, hoping that tomorrow would prove to be a better day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay was awakened later only to find that the weather had not relented. As a matter of fact it seemed to worsen since he was last awake.

Noticing that only a few hours had passed, he stiffened and examined his surroundings intently. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but normally he was a fairly heavy sleeper.

Not in the same sense as Senel, but he normally didn't wake up early without a reason.

His grasp tightened around the concealed dagger. His body ached with the strain of his previous traveling.

A full on confrontation with whatever awoke him was out of the question, and victory determined on being able to disable the target before it could reach him.

He stumbled to his feet, stopping as he heard a rustling from the bushes not too far away; turning his full attention to the source of the noise and prepared to strike whatever came next.

The next moments were nothing more than a blur.

A massive black Galf came barreling through the bushes. Jay threw a dagger, barely missing the beast's throat and embedding itself into its front leg, but the beast was not fazed. Jay reached for a second knife but it was too late. The Galf pounced and Jay covered himself the best he could, but the finishing blow never came. He opened his eyes and the beast was now impaled on a large rock protruding from the ground less than a foot away from him.

Possibly for the first time ever he was glad to hear the voice that accompanied that eres.

"Guess that was pretty close, huh JJ?"

He looked over to see none other than Norma Beatty. Normally he disliked being near the energetic woman, but this time he ran up and gave her a hug. Norma, eyes wide from shock, looked down at the mass of hair and arms that suddenly assaulted her before ruining the moment.

"Aww, JJ! You look so cute like that! You should let your hair down more often."

Hearing this Jay backed off and quickly and tied his hair back up.

'Killers are not…cute…' he thought rolling the last word off as if it were poison.

The laughter of another person not too far away from Norma followed and in that moment he wished that the Galf would have killed him.

"What, no hug for your big brother?" Moses walked toward Jay with his arms stretched wide.

"Get away from me, you're going to make me vomit you oaf!"

They all laughed for a moment before Norma interrupted again.

"We should get outta here. Teach and the others are waiting for us. Lead the way Red!" she said, not waiting for a response from the two boys.

The rest of the trip went by fairly peaceful aside from the occasional argument between Jay and Moses. By the time they exited the forest the ducts were working again and they made their way to the city.


	4. Chapter 4 Fixed

Chapter 2

Sometimes Jay really pissed him off.

Seriously, they had just saved his life and he hadn't received a word of thanks.

He graced Norma with the second act of affection that Moses had ever seen Jay give to another human being.

But how does he think Norma made it there in time? If he hadn't been there to guide her, there wouldn't be enough left of Jay to find!

'Aah, this is stupid. Why am I even worryin' 'bout this anyways?'

"Sorry to bother you, but I didn't call you here to daydream" Moses looked up.

The eyes of Senel, Shirley, Chloe, Norma, Will, and Jay were all upon him.

"Heh, heh, sorry I kinda zoned out there, huh?" he asked, having almost forgotten where he was and why he was there.

"What else would you expect from a stupid bandit?" Moses stood and faced Jay.

"You wanna take this outside short stuff?"

with a blinding speed both Moses and Jay received a blow to the head from Will.

"Like I was saying before, there have been several reports of unusually strong and aggressive monsters appearing throughout the Legacy."

Senel looked up. "You don't think that it has anything to do with the black mist do you?"

Will shook his head and began unrolling a map onto the table. "No, but I do think that this is the work of a person."

Halfheartedly Jay asked "What do you mean?" It was one of the few times Jay had spoken today much less having ever asked a question of someone, Moses noted.

"Well, take a look at this map. Each red dot represents where the victims believe they saw the monsters."

Jay's face lit up with understanding. "So, you think whoever is doing this is using the ducts?"

Will nodded "Most attacks occurred within a mile radius of a duct. It could also explain the recent duct malfunctions."

Norma blinked and brought her finger to her mouth like she often did when in deep thought. "But who could do something like that?"

Will remained silent "I'm not really sure. But I believe whoever is doing this is basing their operation at the Ruins of Frozen Light."

Shirley looked up, confused. "Why would they be in the ruins?"

"Recently some of our scholars discovered a pathway into an underground room that appeared to be littered with unknown technology. They left to gather a research team, but when they returned they could not find the path again." Will replied, "We'll be heading out after this storm subsides, so feel free to do whatever you want until then."

Everyone stayed and talked for a while. Eventually Senel headed to his house, Chloe returned to the hospital, and Norma went to the Inn leaving Moses, Jay, Shirley and Will still sitting at Will's house.

"Do you mind if I stay the night here? I'd rather not stay at the Inn anywhere near Norma's snoring and sleep talking." Just as Will was about to say something, Moses butted in.

"There's always room at the camp for my lil' bro' to stay!" Jay cringed but didn't come back with his usual insult.

"No, I think that…" Jay was trying to say but Moses picked him up and started carrying him to the door.

"Night y'all!" Shirley and Will exchanged glances and laughed as Moses left carrying a screaming and flailing Jay.

Jay was infuriated.

Never, NEVER, had he been so humiliated in his life.

Jay became still as he was pulled close to the beast tamer's chest as he began his mad dash through the rain to the bandit camp near the lighthouse entrance. Jay admonished himself for letting himself get worked up over being close to the idiot.

They reached the camp both soaking wet, Jay never really dry since his encounter in the forest. It may have only been hours ago, but it already seemed like he had spent days reflecting upon it. He was brought out of his thoughts by Moses sitting him down.

"You okay?" He wanted to hit the fool.

"Of course I'm not okay! You just dragged me through the rain like I was an infant!"

Moses laughed. "I don't see what's so funny."

He pouted and Moses finally said "You look so cute when you're angry!" then burst out into laughter again.

'Did Moses just call me CUTE?' he thought not sure whether to be angry or, or…. He wasn't going to take that as a compliment….was he?

Finally he turned and stomped out of the room into what appeared to be a bedroom. Was it just his imagination or did he see a flicker of sadness on Moses' face when he entered the room. Moses looked at him.

"You know, you should take those clothes off, wouldn't want you dyin' after all the trouble of savin' you."

Jay was glad he currently had his back turned to the other man so he couldn't see the blush that covered his face.

'Did Moses really just ask me to take my clothes off?'

"Go ahead and hang them somewhere and I'll go find you something to wear." He said before leaving the room.

Making sure Moses had walked away from the room he quickly undressed and covered himself with a sheet off the bed.

Moments later, Moses returned with a pair of shorts that were white with stripes in a similar design to the pants he wore and a shirt that looked two to three times too big. 'At least they'll cover up the shorts' he thought. Jay changed into them as Moses was distracted shuffling through his own clothes. Finally he procured an 'outfit' similar to the one he was wearing, the only difference being that it was visibly older and had a few tears in it.

Without warning the bandit began to strip. Jay looked away, his face now redder than Moses' hair. Out of the corner of his eye he could guess that apparently Moses sunbathed in the nude. His eyes ran across Moses' equally developed legs and firm backside to…

'Oh, Nerifes'

Managing to hide his blush by the time Moses had dressed and faced him he asked

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Moses stared blankly at him for a second.

"That's a silly question! You can sleep right here with your big bro'!"

Jay groaned and mumbled something like "stupid idiot bandit" under his breath before lying down on the bed as close to the edge as he could. Moses put the candles out as Jay undid his hair making sure the dagger he took from his clothes was concealed next to the bed. Jay lie there for a while unable to sleep, something that apparently was not a problem for the bandit. The rain pounded against the roof in torrents. Jay had almost managed to go to sleep when it happened.

KA-BOOM! The sound of thunder rolled throughout the room and all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind and pulled toward the taller man as he whimpered in his sleep. He started to yell or push Moses off, but decided against it. Despite whom the idiot was, this was the safest he had felt in a long time. He lie against the warm chest behind him and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Fixed

Chapter 3

'It's so warm here. Maybe staying here wasn't such a bad idea after all.'

Jay stretched out stopping as he pushed into the chest behind him.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but…something…was rubbing against his back. He tried to shift out of the bear hug that Moses had him in.

Realizing what…something…was his face turned a bright red.

'Nerifes help me…'

Suddenly Jay was convinced that sleeping in the same bed with Moses was a bad idea. For once, being a morning person had its advantages.

'I think I would have died if I woke up to him…taking care of his…problem...' Jay shuddered from the mental images this was causing.

Sliding out of the bed he walked into the adjoining room. The rain still pounded heavily. Eyeing a bowl of fruit he reached down and picked up an apple. As he took the first bite Moses walked into the room stretching and grunting something that sounded like "Mornin'"

Jay nodded in response not taking his eyes off the window.

A few moments of silence passed but were soon broken by a knock on the door. A man, not much taller than Jay but dressed in brown and red, came in with a tray of food.

"Mornin' boss. Csaba is having me take food to everybody 'cuz the eatin' area is all wet."

Moses let out another grunt that sounded like "Thanks" and the man turned to leave, but not before looking Jay over once. Their eyes met and the man turned and left.

'What was that about? He was probably just another idiot like Moses.'

While Moses was eating, Jay changed back into his own clothes and walked toward the door.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back later."

And before Moses could say anything he was out the door.

Normally Jay wouldn't be walking through the rain, but he needed to clear his mind of the mental pictures he had been having since this morning.

Finally after a few laps around the town he decided that he should head back. His outfit, even though it was water resistant, was soaked and his hair which he had carelessly forgotten to put up was plastered to his body.

Just as he was about to reach the camp he was assaulted by a red and brown blur. The man grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"You know, I saw you last night." Jay immediately recognized him as the bandit whom had brought breakfast this morning.

"He's mine, do you hear me? MINE!" the man yelled while tightening his grip around Jay's throat.

"I won't let you go back to him. I'll kill you and then I'll be the one he holds at night. ME, not you!"

Fortunately for Jay the man had severely underestimated him.

Even unarmed this would be a breeze. He managed to shove a leg into the man's groin and break free of his grip.

Knocking him to the ground, he slammed his knee into the man's back and snapped his neck letting the now lifeless body slide out of his hands.

Shaking, he backed against the wall and pulled his legs tight against his chest. Every time he was forced to kill another human being it reminded him of the torturous days he spent under Solon.

The voices of the innocents, the women, and the children he was forced to assassinate echoed through his head.

The feelings of fear and loneliness slowly began to set in once again. Jay pulled himself up and began run. In a blur he found himself back at Moses' house. He threw open the door and stormed into the room. Moses came out with a start.

"What's wrong? Jay?" Before he knew what he was doing Jay embraced Moses and began crying.

"Talk to me!" Moses looked down and noticed the bruises on his neck.

"Who did this to you? ANSWER ME!" Jay looked up at the redhead. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled him down into a kiss.

Moses stood there, shocked and unreceptive for a moment until Jay pulled back.

"I'm sorry" he said before he ran out the door.

Tears and rain stung his cheeks as he ran past the city gates stopping as he reached the duct. Not caring where it went, he stepped into the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Time stopped. Everything else seemed unimportant except that moment.

And then, it was gone. It was gone with the boy who had just run out his door.

The events after that were a blur.

He vaguely remembered running after him, yelling for him to stop, but to no use. When he caught up with Jay he had already left to who knows where.

Cursing under his breath he ran to Will's house to gather the others.

He ran into Will's house yelling at the top of his lungs. He called on everybody and they all gathered quickly.

"I need y'all to help me find Jay. It's an emergency!"

Will looked at him, "I thought he was with you?"

Moses began talking faster and pacing the floor as he talked, urging them to hurry up and help him "Apparently he was attacked or somethin' and when I last saw him he was all upset and … please, just help me find him."

Just that moment another person burst into the house trailing water everywhere. "Moses! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Moses ushered everyone to the door.

"Sorry Csaba, but it'll have to wait 'till later."

"But…" He was ignored as everyone rushed out of the house.

"Hey! Wait up! Damn…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay looked around but everything was shrouded in darkness.

The ride through the duct had been…unpleasant to say the least. Wherever the duct had taken him it was unbearably dark. Jay deduced that he must be inside of somewhere since he could no longer hear the rain, which was odd, since most ducts leading to Werites Beacon were outdoors.

There were no outstanding sounds or observations he could make as to identify his location either. He stumbled around searching for the duct hoping to make his way out, but froze at a sound behind him.

"It's no use. It won't open unless they want it to."

Jay flipped around, reaching for where his weapons would usually be.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The person made no movements.

"Now, now, don't work yourself up so quickly, we just met. My name is Hugo. Yours?"

Jay reluctantly spoke. "My name is Jay."

Hugo chuckled slightly before speaking. "Well, I never thought that I would run into Jay the Unseen in a place like this. Although if you stay in places like this I can understand why people would call you 'the unseen'."

He chuckled to himself.

"Where is here, exactly?" Jay asked.

"I feel flattered that you would ask me so simple a question. We're below the Ruins of Frozen Light."

Jay thought for a moment and then got into a fighting stance. "Are you the one who's been sending monsters through the ducts?" Hugo burst into laughter.

"If I was, I sure as hell wouldn't be down here! But a good guess, nonetheless." He chuckled again "I think I may be a poet and didn't know it!"

Jay cringed at the clichéd line. "But I guess if you'll keep me company I'll tell you anything you want to know. Ask me anything! Shoe size, sister's middle name, a good recipe for curry, anything we got all the time in the world here!"

Jay sighed. Things already seemed like an eternity.

--------------------------/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--

It was useless.

They had searched everywhere that Jay might have possibly run off to. But apparently fate was not against them.

The rain had finally stopped and along the way they had recruited more help in the search. The Oresoren were more than happy to search for Jay, the BBs went along singing some random song that crossed their minds, and several of the bandits from Moses' camp tagged along at his request. By the end of the day they had searched most of the Legacy.

Finally it became dark and everyone decided that they would have to continue the next morning.

But Moses wouldn't give up. After everyone had left for the night he still searched. He traveled fro place to place never even stopping to rest. When the sun rose he returned to Werites Beacon to wake the others.

"Moses, are you all right?" Senel asked.

"Where were you? Nobody saw you come back to town last night." Will added.

"Aww, Red's just worried about JJ! I know I couldn't sleep easy last night either!" Norma finished. Moses laughed

"Aww, y'all! You know nothin' ain't gonna stop me when my family is in trouble!"

"You know that Jay can take care of himself, right? He can fight just like the rest of us. You shouldn't be so worried." Chloe said.

"Fine then! I'll look for him myself!" Moses yelled and stormed out of the room. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as he left.

-/-/-/-/---------------------------------------------

"So, you've been down here for a while I guess." Hugo stopped laughing.

"About three months I think. The only time I've been able to speak to another person is when the man who brings me food comes in, and he usually doesn't make much in terms of conversation."

Jay thought for a moment and then spoke up.

"So a person actually comes in the room to deliver food to you?" Hugo paused a moment and caught on. "So if they only think one person is in here…"

"…Exactly" Jay finished.

"Genius!" Hugo yelled.

"So, now that we have a plan of action, who exactly are…they?" Hugo became quiet for a moment.

"I'm not sure what country they're from, but they are a group of political activists from the mainland."

"Do you know what their goals are?" Jay asked.

"No, I used to train monsters for the circus not far from here. One day they kidnapped my daughter and told me if I didn't cooperate that they would kill her. They made me capture wild monsters and train them to attack people for them." Jay thought a moment.

"So then, why are you down here?" The man answered with a solemn voice, "One day I asked to see my daughter before I went to train the monsters. They said that I 'shouldn't worry about such trivial things and should get back to work'. Then I refused to work until I saw Elise, and here I am. If those bastards killed my beautiful Elise I'll kill every last one of them!"

Jay remained silent.

The monotony was broken by the sound of someone walking not too far away. Jay noiselessly moved closer to where the noise was coming from. Pressing himself flat against the wall he waited as the metal door slid open and the unsuspecting victim entered the room.

------------------------------------------------

Moses was pissed. Unbelievably pissed.

He knew that what Chloe had said was true, but still. She hadn't seen the agony on Jay's face when he came in that morning.

The desperation in his voice and most of all…most of all that kiss. The mind blowing kiss that had left him dazed and confused.

He could still feel the electricity the shorter boy had sent through every part of his body.

He wanted to let Jay know that if he needed a shoulder to cry on, his was there. That if he was afraid, he could confide in him. Most of all he wanted to know that he didn't need to be sorry.

If anyone needed to be sorry it was Moses.

He decided to go back to Will's house and apologize to Chloe. As he went in he was pushed aside by a woman who ran in first.

Following her inside he listened to what she had to say from behind the door to Will's living room.

"Please help my little boy! We were on a picnic and suddenly hordes of monsters came running from out of nowhere! My husband stayed to attempt to fight them off, but they were too strong. Oh please, you're the sheriff, you have to do something."

Will stood up, "Where are your husband and son at?" The woman stopped crying for a second, not too far from the duct at the Ruins of Frozen Light, please hurry."

Everybody stood and began to leave. They stopped briefly when they noticed Moses standing there. "What are y'all staring at, we gonna go help that kid or not?"

Everyone ran ahead except Moses and Chloe.

"Sorry for snappin' at ya Chloe." Chloe sighed,

"And I was about to apologize for being inconsiderate. Friends?" Moses laughed, "I couldn't stay mad at family!" Moses ran ahead to catch up.

"Family…" Chloe sighed and ran after him.


	6. Chapter 6 Fixed

Okay, so I've got this one fixed now, lets move on to me ranting a bit before I start writing a new chapter. Re-reading this (or at least partially re-reading this) I realized that I forgot to put a chapter in here. (That would be the 'coming to realizations' chapter that's mandatory before the 'love ya's' are exchanged) Sorry to spam the inbox of anyone watching this, since I'm reposting chapters. (I've gotten four or five emails saying I just posted chapter 10. If I do post a new chapter soon, expect drama or angst, cuz that's kinda the mood I'm in. Somebody torched the building that I was practically raised in, and I have a very strong suspicion that it was my father that threw the Molotov cocktail. (In case you haven't guessed, were talking about arson here) Thankfully nobody was hurt, the building was being remodeled to open a new business in it (where I was about to work actually) and it happened really early in the morning. Thankfully the building and equipment were insured and there were surveillance videos, so hopefully we'll catch the culprit(s) soon. Peace y'all, happy reading, review, all that good stuff.

-+--++-+-+-++-+-+-+-+--+-+-+--+++-+++-+---+---+---+---+-+-+++-+-+---+-++-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ouch, that looks like it had to hurt."

Jay nodded. "I'm sure it does."

Hugo laughed once again. "You know, now that I can see you you're a lot shorter than I imagined."

Jay scowled. "And here I thought that you might have been a semi-intelligent person. My apologies you seem to be a fool like everyone else."

Hugo laughed even harder. "Ouch, hit a sore spot did I?"

Jay reached down and took a pocket knife from the now unconscious man.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to escape?"

Hugo stepped towards the door and shielded his eyes.

"Been a while since I've seen the light you know? What? Is something on my face?"

Jay realized he had been staring and shook his head. "No, you just looked different than I imagined also."

Hugo was roughly twice Jay's height with long golden blonde hair braided down his back almost even with his knees. He had murky brown eyes that appeared red when the light hit them in a certain way. Of course, being underground for so long, it made sense that the man was pale. He wore a white shirt, with some kind of red material draping over the shoulders and arms, and a pair of pants too tight for their own good.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'm tired of this cave already." Jay said.

"What, you don't enjoy my company? I'm hurt. But I guess we could leave now. Be careful these guys aren't amateurs."

Jay scoffed. "I'll take my chances." They made their way through corridor after corridor, Hugo leading the way, each corridor looking more barren than the previous.

"I know, no sense of interior design. Who decorated this place anyways, aliens?" Jay silenced him and motioned for him to be quiet. Peeking into the next room he paled slightly. Whispering he said

"There's about thirty or forty fighters in the next room. We can't take on that many people at once, we need a distraction. Are you sure that's the only way out?" Hugo nodded

"Positive. I had to learn all the paths throughout here so that I didn't get lost when I went to feed the monsters."

"How far are the monsters from here?" Jay asked suddenly.

"Not too far, why?"

"If there's a way to let all the monsters out then we can use the commotion to escape."

Hugo nodded "Sounds like a plan to me."

Reaching a small room with panels and contraptions littered throughout it they stopped.

"I'm pretty sure that they opened the gates with one of these things in here. Just mess with stuff until something happens." Jay sighed, thinking of another person.

"You wouldn't happen to be a crystal eren, would you?" Hugo stopped and looked up. "How did you know?" Jay shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just curious." Jay began messing with another contraption.

'What is it with idiots and crystal eres?' then he thought for a moment. 'If the less intelligence you have relates to your aptitude with crystal eres, Moses should be the king of all erens.'

Jay was brought out of thought when a loud metal screeching was heard nearby, followed by the yelling and screaming of people.

"It sounds like we need to get out of here."

Jay nodded. "I agree."

Somehow they made their way out of the ruins without having to fight a single person or monster. After making their way outside they witnessed the fiends making their grand escape, stampeding out of both entrances.

"Just how many monsters were they holding captive?" Jay asked in shock.

"They had at least five hundred. When they threw me in that room they were about to start breeding them, so any number I could give you is just a guess."

Looking away from the ruins Jay noticed a man and a young boy being attacked by two Egg Bears. Without waiting for Hugo, he ran up behind the first bear, jumped up and lodged his knife into it's windpipe. Retrieving it, he turned to face the second, but before he could attack it a coil of flame erupted from the ground and began to constrict around it leaving a twisted and charred mass of fur and skin.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I? Are you two all right?"

The man nodded, helping his son down from a tree.

"Thank you so much, my son and I owe you our lives." Jay pointed out away from the ruins.

"The duct to the city is over there. I recommend you hurry, as this place is just going to get more dangerous. We won't be staying much longer either."

The man thanked them again before running off with his son. "So, I guess under that rough exterior you really are a softie on the inside."

Jay scowled "Don't get your hopes up; I could still feed you to the monsters." Hugo sighed

"Well, I guess I'll be going now."

Jay blinked. "Going? Going where?"

"I'm going to follow them, of course. I can't let the people, who know the whereabouts of my darling Elise, to get away from me, now can I?"

Jay grunted in response. "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you." Hugo laughed as he started walking off.

"That's kind of funny coming from someone called 'the unseen'."

Jay shook his head before turning and heading home.

-+-+-+-++--++-++-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+++-+--++-++----+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Moses and Chloe finally made it to the city gates where everyone was waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" asked Senel who was leaning against one of the wooden posts placed near the exit.

"Ooh, I think I know! Red and C, sittitin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Norma sang before receiving another blow on the noggin from Will.

"Aww, Teach, you're no fun." She whined.

They were interrupted by the voice of someone entering the city. "Mom! You're okay!" shouted a little boy as he ran to the woman whom had asked them for help.

"Are you okay? Where's your father? You didn't leave him behind, did you? How did you get here?" She rambled on and on, not letting her son answer.

"Well, I guess we weren't needed here after all." Will stated. They moved aside as the boy's father limped past the gates.

"You should stop to breathe every once in a while, honey." He said.

"I was just about to bring help! How did you escape?" The man started to speak before he was interrupted by the boy.

"It was awesome! There were these two guys, one was kinda short and the other was tall. The short guy ran up and stabbed the first monster in the neck and the tall guy used a wicked eres to burn the other monster up! You should have seen it!"

Moses perked up. "What did the short guy look like?" The boy thought a moment.

"Well, he had long hair, wore really weird clothes, and he sounded kind of mean."

Norma jumped.

"That's our JJ! To the Ruins of Frozen Light! Charge!" The boy yelled after them.

"Wait! He said something about not staying there longer because it was getting dangerous."

Moses thought a moment. "Hey, y'all stay here. I think I know where Jay is now. I got this."

Chloe looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I can take care of my lil' bro' without too much trouble." Moses said before running to the duct and heading for the Oresoren Village.

As he made his way to Jay' house he was greeted by one of the scallop brothers. "Moses! Ors, ors, Jay's back!" he said.

"Is he in his house, um…Quppo?"

The scallop sighed. "Yes, and I'm Pippo"

Moses said thanks as he ran into the house. Making his way upstairs as quiet as he could he opened the door and found Jay sitting in a chair, facing away from him brushing his hair.

"What do you want Moses?" Jay asked.

"Damn! How did you know I was here?" Jay tapped his foot on the ground.

"I can tell by the sound you make when you walk. Look, I'm sorry about…"

He was silenced as Moses walked up behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want you to be open with me. I don't ever want to see you run away from me looking like that again."

Jay sighed. "I'm sorry." Moses turned Jay around so that they faced each other.

"Didn't I just say to stop saying sorry?"

Jay started to speak but was interrupted by the taller man pressing his lips onto him. They stood there for a moment until Moses brushed his tongue against Jay's lips asking for permission. The boy opened his mouth and their tongues collided brushing past each other and becoming familiar with the taste and feel of the other.

It seemed like an eternity until they pulled away to catch their breath. Panting heavily Moses started to speak.

"Jay…" Jay placed a finger on Moses' lips.

"Moses….I think that…..I might be….I might be in love with you…" Moses removed Jay's finger and kissed his hand.

"I love you too, Jay." Moses yawned.

"You know, after you ran off, I spent all day and all night looking for you? I haven't slept since you left the other morning.

"I'm sorry Moses. I didn't mean to worry you." Jay said as he stood and led Moses to his bed. Lying down, Jay beckoned for Moses to join him and soon Moses was fast asleep with the one he loved the most curled against his chest.


	7. NOTICE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer went all BOOM and CRASHHHHH!!!!!!!! And this is the first time I've gotten online since. I've lost all the chapters I was working on so updating will be touchy, since I have to work around work and school, and the like. I apologize for the inconvenience. For billing options, press 1. To hear these options again, press pound or stay on the line. Thank you for calling Sprint, please hold for a few hours while the people we pay to answer these phone lines ignore you.

(P.S. I think they really do)


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

Yeah, It's me. I know I thought it was dead too... But now I have time and can devote myself to finishing this now! Yayz!

Well, first things first. I started this sometime last year, and was doing okay for a while. (Well, honestly now that I've looked over the previous chapters, I'm not so happy with it anymore...) Then something called "L.I.F.E." became involved and this kinda died after my computer crashed. Now I've gotten the sudden urge to start again so TA DA! New Chappie! I don't believe it either. Also note that this chapter is actually roughly twice this size because...that's right...I finally got the balls to write smut. I am so so sorry world. Well if you want to read the uncensored version go on over to because due to SEXUAL CONDUCT mentioned in the later part of this chapter, I will not be posting it here. So nyah! (Story's posted under same title, and penname is probably the same, don't remember. I'll find out in five minutes when I update.) Well, you're probably bored (I'm already TL;DR and asleep) already so here is story. Read, Review, Be HAPPY! Flames will be used to create a heat giving bonfire that will hopefully help me get over this summer cold. Life stinks, so make stink bombs with it. Something like that.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 **

Little things usually didn't bother Moses…that much; but as he flipped through Jay's letter he couldn't help but get a little bit angry.

'Seriously, if he spent half the time it took to put in all the names and jokes, he could have been here, ate lunch, and still had time left over.'

Looking at the letter one last time to make sure he was at the right spot he sat down on the old, creaky, and surprisingly secluded bench where Jay had told him to wait. There was a new moon, and the only light nearby was supplied by an electric lamp, equally aged as the bench probably. Finally finding a comfortable position on the bench, he was brought back to reality by a shadow approaching from behind.

"Are you Moses?" A rough voice inquired.

"Yeah, but what's it to ya?" Moses yawned out.

The man walked around to where Moses could see him and extended a hand. "Jay asked me to bring you to him."

Moses questioned the thought a moment before jumping to his feet, ignoring the outstretched hand. "Why didn't ya say so earlier? Let's get goin' already!"

A few minutes later the two arrived at the steps of a large wooden house on the outside of the city limits. It looked like a fairly small house, with most of the windows covered. The blonde man handed him a key and began to walk off.

"The key opens the back door, Jays inside waiting for you." He stated as he walked away. Moses swore he heard the man mutter something about catching tigers, but he couldn't be sure.

Making his way to the door he quickly thrusted (A/N: SQUEE!) the key into the lock and anxiously opened the door. His eyes widened as he witnessed the scene lay before him. A large circular table sat in the center of the room skirted by two chairs, lit by candlelight, and covered with various trays of food and drink.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk, or are you going to join me?"

Moses' hands trembled as he pulled out the chair across from the dark haired boy. Sure he had been on a date before, but never with quite as nice of a setup. In addition, not many people were Jay either. Speaking of Jay, he sat silently across the table, hands folded as he waited for Moses; he wore a white tee shirt and a pair of baggy pants, very casual attire for someone who normally wears a purple jumpsuit. Even more casual than that considering Jay's personality and defensiveness.

Having been watching Moses' movements, Jay piped up. "Is there something wrong?" A mask of pure concern dominating Jay's features.

Moses chuckled. "Nah, I jus' don't do stuff like this a lot." Jay nodded.

They spent the next couple of hours making casual talk, along with the usual arguments and name calling. They talked about their lives (mostly Moses), things happening on the Legacy (a subject more familiar with Jay), and the usual ranting of nonsense between two friends. Finally it became late and Moses helped Jay clean up after their meal.

"Well, I guess I'm about to head home, all alone…that is, unless you want to come with me…" Moses stated aloud.

"A-actually, how would you like to stay here, you know, just for the night? It's kind of dark out tonight and I wouldn't want you getting lost on your way home." Jay finished, the words crawling out of his mouth slowly; as if he were analyzing each one before it could be heard by Moses

Moses grinned. From the way Jay failed miserably in his last insult, he figured that things were about to be played by his rules.

"Well, the guys'll be lonely without me…," Moses started. He walked over to Jay leaning in close to his ear. "But I guess I could stay, since you want me to…"

Jay nodded, face a burning crimson.

It was a rare occasion that anyone ever saw the reclusive boy stutter from anything, especially Moses; and now it was his goal to make his lover flustered as much as he could. Especially if it were to happen in the near future…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the beginning of the next chapter, I will put link to smut version. If you do read, don't review rape my first attempt at writing the sexual exploits of two male characters who do not exist, whose sex life seems better than mine, because IRL mansex is just plain sweaty and akward sometimes (coughmostofthetimecough)


	9. Another Notice, With a link!

Okay, here's the link to the full version of Chapter 5 (or 6, whichever)

games adultfanfiction net/story php?no600081119&chapter8 (replace the spaces with periods; after games, fiction and story)

R&R either here or there, doesn't matter. Hopefully I'll figure out how to continue or wrap this up over Christmas break. (I'm a little OCD, so this has been bothering me for a while…)


End file.
